Trading places
by Delenarocs
Summary: Elena and Katherine trade place with each other for 4 days. While Katherine hangs out with Stefan, Elena hangs out with Damon, without either Stefan, or Damon knowing. Will these times together blossom a new love, or will it keep things the same.
1. Day 1: Trading places

**I know I already have a story out, but this idea was stuck in my head all day, yesterday So I wrote it down and post it. I'll continue these 2 stories until the end of them.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Elena and Katherine sat on the couch, letting the air fill with silence. They were suppose to bond together while Damon, and Stefan went out. Since, Katherine hald helped them find Klaus, kill him, and get Stefan back from him, they have decided to let her stay.<p>

"Soooo" Elena said, trying to start a conversation

Katherine sighed "Really? Were going with sooo" Katherine was not the person who started a conversation with 'Soo'. It was bad enough that she had to spend time with her, but she would not put up with a soo.

Elena shrugged "Well, you don't want to talk" she asked him

Now Katherine was frustrated.

"Just ask me any questions" Katherine said, taking a some wine and drinking it

Elena thought for a moment as Katherine question went through her mind. She thought about asking about Stefan, but she already knew it. She thought to ask was she this cruel as a human, but she feared that question would get her head cut off. Finally after a long pause she asked "How was Damon in 1864, before you turned him"

Katherine shook her head "Why don't you just ask him? And why do you want to know this?

"Because I've been trying to get Damon, to open up, but he just pushes me away. It's like he doesn't want me to know about his past"

"I don't blame him" Katherine replied, smirking.

Elena gave her a look, and Katherine sighed

"If you want to know this, then ask him"

"I told you i-"

"But not as you. As me" A smirk appeared on her face.

'AS YOU' Elena thought. No way was she going to act like Katherine, just to get answer

"What! How am I suppose to do that"

Katherine sighed "Really? Elena just pretend to be me, while I pretend to be you. Then you will learn all you want about Damon."

"Damon hates you. Why would he tell you his past"

"Elena, either do this or don't. You're choice"

Elena sighed. She wanted to know more about Damon, but she couldn't take up that risk.

"Tick, tick, tick" Katherine said "Times running out"

"Okay, I'll do it. But I don't know how to act like you. How am I suppose to to-"

"I'll teach you. Well go on with the plan for 4 days top" Katherine said. She got off the couch and stood up. "I'll teach you how to talk, walk and be me"

"So you're going to teach me how to be a slut" Elena said, smiling at her own comment. Katherine didn't seem mad or amuse by that comment.

"Now that's a bitchy way to start" She put her hand on her hips "Okay, time for the walk"

"Walk" Elena asked puzzled. She knew how to walk, and she didn't need Katherine to teach her.

"My walk" she said. She walked around the room with a smirk on her face, her hips going side to side, her high heels clicking and her hair flipping. She sauntered over to Elena and smirked at her "That walk. See if you can do it" she challenge Elena.

Elena looked unsure at first, then tried the walk. Unfortunally her hair didn't flip like hers, she didn't have high heels, and she couldn't do the sauntered walk, just like her. When she finished walking, Katherine smirked and laugh.

"You call that a Katwalk" Katherine said using Kat instead of cat. Elena said nothing "First move you're head, so you're hair will flip, wear high heels, and saunter like this" she said as she saunter again. "Can you handle that"

Elena rolled her eyes and did it again. This time she moved her head making her hair flip, and she did the sauntered almost right.

"Ahh, close enough. Now for the talk" Katherine said "First repeat after me: Hello, boys. Don't you worry you're pretty little head, or that hot bod" Katherine said in a seductive voice

Elena coughed "Hello, boys." she put on a smirk "Don't you worry you're pretty little head, or that hot bod"

Katherine clapped her hands "Nice. Now all we have to do is fix that hair, and you'll be me" She sped out of the room, and returned back with a curling iron. Before Elena could protest she grabbed her hair and startled curling it.

After 3 minutes Katherine was done. She handed Elena a mirror to look at herself and Elena was suprised.

"Now all we need is a change of clothes and were good." she sped out of the room and returned with some of Elena's clothes and her clothes. "Hurry up and pick"

"What about you're hair" Elena asked

Katherine glared at Elena "I'm a vampire and it doesn't take me that long" she moved around in a blur in front of Elena, and soon was in Elena's clothes. She had a dark blue jean, black v-neck, and black converses. She had her hair straight like Elena's. "Done. Now hurry up" she said, before disappearing out of the room.

She returned 2 minutes later to find Elena ready.

"Great, now all we have to do is wait for them, to put you to the test-"

"Wait" Elena interuppted "What if Damon tries to hurt me. When he grabbes you by the neck, or stabs you"

Katherine shrugged "He stabs you, I throw a party"

Elena rolled her eyes "I'm serious, Katherine"

"If he holds you by the neck, then threathen Elena. Say 'If you don't let me go in the next 5 seconds, I will break you're arm, grab Elena, and kill her right in front of you' then start counting slowly, until he gives up"

"What if he calls my bluff"

Katherine smirked "You really think he would endanger your life, with me. I'm stronger than him and kill you in a blink of eye"

"Katherine, Elena" Katherine heard with her inhuman ears. She smirked "Time for the show. Remember saunter" she said before she walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>Elena sauntered downstairs next to the boys while Katherine walked like Elena. She crossed her arms together and put on a smirk, trying to act as much as possible as Katherine. While Elena did that, Katherine walked over to Stefan, grabbed his face, and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. The kiss made Damon put his face in disgust, and made Elena a little jealous. She quickly pushed that away and returned her bitchy smirk.<p>

Finally after what seemed like forever, Katherine finally pulled away from eating Stefan's lip.

Stefan looked at Elena (The real one) "Did anything happen today"

Elena put on a smirk and tried with her best bitchy accent "Why? was something suppose to happen"

Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena's comment. She would have never said that. She would at least put some threat on it. "Baby, lets go" she said, as she pulled on Stefan's arm, trying not to show him her strength. Stefan nodded and followed Katherine, leaving Damon and Elena alone.

Elena looked at Damon then strut over to him. "Did anything happen with you, today" she asked, while dragging her fingers across his chest.

Damon pushed her hand and walked over to the cabinet. He grabbed some liquor and poured it.

"Mad? I don't blame you. Seeing Elena kiss Stefan like that must make you steamed" Elena knew she was pushing it, but she had to sound like Katherine as much as possible. She knew she hurted him, but she couldn't risk it.

"Well, it must be hard for you to see Stefan kiss Elena. Knowing you loss you're game to a 17 year old" Damon snapped back

"I can get Stefan, anytime I want. Unlike you-" Elena words were cut off when she was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall. She was not struggling hard to breath, but tried to kept her cool. "My, my, my fiesty aren't we" she struggled to breath out.

"I am not in a mood to toy with now. So if you know what's good for you, SHUT UP"

Elena forced a smirk on her face "Damon, I'm going to give you 5 seconds to let me go, or I snap you're arm, grabbed Elena, and kill her right in front of you" she said trying to sound menacingly "And we both know I can do it too. 1...2...3" she was hoping Damon would give up and let her go, but he kept his hand around her throat, and she was starting to feel a little dizzy "4... last choice...5" she raised her arm as if to strike him, hoping he would get the point. When her hand was at least 5 centimeters away, he let her go.

When he turned around, Elena quickly put her hand around her throat and coughed slighly. She quickly got her pose back when he turned back to her. She put the smirk on her face and walked over to him. "I knew you wouldn't risk Elena's life" She quickly strut out of there, hoping he would not stab her.

When she was out of his sight, she ran into Stefan's room to find Katherine on top of Stefan kissing him.

She tried to hide her jealousy in front of them "Elena, can we talk"

Katherine sighed then got off of Stefan, following Elena out in the hall. "What" she said annoyed.

"This is getting a little risky. I think we should cut it off"

Katherine smirked "This is you're only chance to learn everything about Damon, and bring out his humanity. Don't waist it."

Elena thought for a moment.

"We can call it off, or keep it. You're choice"

After a long pause Elena answered "Fine, I'll keep it"

Katherine smirked "Good. Now excuse me while I go and make out with you-my boyfriend" she gave a big smirked then went back to Stefan.

Elena shook her head and thought '_What have I gotten myself into'_


	2. Day 1: Helping

**Sorry if this has any grammar mistake. I read it over twice, so hopefully it won't.**

* * *

><p>Damon's pov<p>

I sat on my bed, with a bottle of vodka in hand. I stared straight and kept gulping down my drink. Me and Stefan went to find-

"Damon?"

The voice quickly snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Katherine again bothering me. I decided to ignore her and continue with-

"I know you're not deaf" she said to me again. Why won't this bitch shut up? Hell, I already have enough problems and don't need a psychotic bitch to annoy me. I gulped down my drink again, and this time the bottle was snatched out of my hand. I looked at her with a death glare, and snarled at her.

"What the heck do you want?" I asked impatiently. She was silent for a moment "Well? If you have nothing to say, then leave" I snatched the bottle from her and gulped down another drink.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked sympathetic

I admit I was a little shocked of her caring about me, but I knew it was just another one of her tricks.

"Why the hell do you care- in fact get out" I bellowed at her. She seemed a little hurt, but I didn't care. I started pushing her away from my bed. "Get out" I gave one last push and sent her flying to the ground. I was a little shocked that I had this much effect on her.

"Damon, I'm trying to help you" she said concerned.

I rolled my eyes at her knowing that she only cares for herself and Stefan.

"Katherine, get out of my room" I said. She gave me one last longing look before getting up, and walking out the door. I watched her leave then turned around and took another gulped.

Elena's pov

I can't believe Damon, would do such a thing, I know I was pretending to be Katherine, but I never expected him to be this rough. I know that he is hurting but he could have fractured my neck, or back. I was starting to regret making this deal with Katherine.

I sighed and brushed of the dirt on my pants.

"No luck?" I heard her say behind me

I shook my head "No. He pushed me out" I turned around to face her

"I never said it was easy to get an answer of out of him" she sneered at me

"Whatever, Katherine" I turned away and started walking away from her.

"Don't get mad at me. You just don't know how-"

I cut her off on her sentence "I should get mad at you. It's you're fault for saying such mean things to him, that he doesn't trust anyone anymore. You're to blame, Katherine" I said, and then walked away.

* * *

><p>Stefan's pov<p>

"Ah, ah, ah, no peeking, Stefan" I heard Elena say. I smiled and put my hand under my head. I had to admit, ever since Elena spent that time with Katherine, she has been a little untames, lately. But I didn't care, I still love her, and now she drove me crazy even more. I felt her climb on top of me, and I smiled again.

"So, tell me? Where would you like to be kissed, Sir, Stefan" she said mischievously. I thought for a moment. Since, I couldn't see her due to the blindfolds; I had to search to see where her mouth was.

"How about everywhere" I said grinning. I head her laugh

"Only one Stefan"

I removed my blindfolds and grabbed her, flipping her over so I was on top. "And where would you like to be kiss" I asked her as I kissed her cheeks repetitively.

"Lips" she replied to me

"Yes, my lady" I forced my lips unto hers and we began kissing, She wrapped her legs around me and I pulled away "A little fiesty, aren't we" She smirked then pulled me down again. I felt so completly in love with her again. I loved-

"Elena, can we talk?" Damon interrupted us by entering the room. I snarled a little underneath. Now! Now he thought was the right time to interrupt us. I hesitated for a moment before I reluctantly got off her, and let her follow Damon. As they left I collapse back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling.

Katherine's pov

Great! The minute I get Stefan alone to be with him, he comes and interrupts. Now I realize what Elena has to go through now. I sighed and waited for him to speak, as he led me down the hallway, away from Stefan

He finally stopped and turned around to face me.

"Elena, I'm sorry if I interrupted you're moment with Stefan. You must be very mad at me"

No shit, Sherlock

"But I need to get this off my chest." he started playing with the ring on his finger "It's been bothering me for weeks now." He finally stopped playing with the ring, and walked over to me. I stepped back a little. He held my face. "I-I- I love you. And I'm not afraid to admit it; not anymore." He stared deeply into my eyes "Now, I know you're with Stefan, but I just need the truth. How do you feel about me" I started but he cut me off with his finger pressing against my lip "Be honest, please"

I knew I would refret this decision, but I have to tell him "I'm sorry, Damon. I don't love you" I saw his face go down in depression. "I'm sorry" I slowly removed my hand from him, and walked back to Stefan. I know Elena will probably kill me for saying that, but I couldn't lead him on. At least not without knowing, Elena's true feelings about him, first.

Damon's pov

_I'm sorry, Damon. I don't love you. _Her words stabbed me like a dagger through the heart. It hurted like hell. It was way worse when Katherine said it to me the night she returned. It's like she didn't care about me. But I should have known: The one you love the most will always stab you.

I decided to pretend like that conversation didn't happen, and sucked it up. I started walking back to my room, when Katherine stopped me. I had no patients for her.

"You okay?" she aske dme. I ignored her and sat nothing. "Damon, are you okay?"

"Why the hell do you care" I snapped at her She started looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. She grabbed my face and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Damon". No! No! I pushed her away from me.

"Get the hell way from me, and stop acting LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME"

"I do care" she said back to me

I growled at her and sent her shattering into the wall. "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE. WE BOTH KNOW YOU DON'T; NO ONE DOES. I'M ALWAYS SECOND BEST TO EVERYONE" I yelled at her, bringing back the memory of my father.

The thought of my father always punishing me for everything Stefan, did, and Elena rejecting me, made me angry. I sped over to her, grabbed her by the collar and lift her up in the air "WHY DOES NO ONE CARE ABOUT ME. THEY ALWAYS THINK I'M THE BAD GUY. I ALWAYS TRY AND TRY AND STILL EVERYONE REJECTS ME." I threw her on the ground and started punching the wall, constantly. After 21 punches to the wall, I stopped because I noticed that every bone in my hand was broken, and that it was covered in blood.

Katherine was still on the ground with a little blood, next to the corner of her mouth. I guess she hasn't been feeding much, so she was weak.

"I was just trying to help you" she croaked

I felt a little bad for her and helped her up. I sat her down on the couch. As I was about to leave, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. I wanted to push her away, but I felt like this one was pure, and this was the first time she showed any care towards me. Even when I died.

Flashback 1864

_I layed on the ground, unable to move. I was still a little shock from getting shot in my chest, and coming back as a vampire. My strength failed to return to me. I groaned soflty on the ground, and looked over to my brother who was still "dead"_

_"Miss, Katherine, you're chariot awaits" I heard someone say. The voice seemed to belong to George Lockwood._

_"I will be there soon, go round up the horse" Now this voice belonged to Katherine. I felt excited as I waited for her to come and rescue us. I thought she was lying when she said we would spend eternity together, but this did not seem like it._

_I was a little suprise when I saw her go to Stefan. I wasn't jealous, because he was in front of me, and Katherine might pick him up, first. _

_I saw her kneel down next to him, and say "I love you, Stefan. We'll be together soon, I promise" and then she leaned down and kissed him._

_I waited there on the ground for her. I was suprised when I saw her get up and start walking away. _

_'What about me!" I thought 'Doesn't she love me?' I felt my now undead heart break, and little tear coming out. I struggled and struggled until I got my strength back to stand. I got off the ground, and started running after Katherine, but my strength failed me, and I fell down._

_ Present_

To this day it still breaks my heart, thinking about that. I should have known right there, that she didn't love me. But like a fool, I waited and searched for her. She was a could heartless bitch, and yet here she is hugging me.

She slowly released me and looked in my eyes

"Damon, I'm sorry" she rubbed my cheeks "You're not second best to me. You'll find someone who loves you along the way." She kissed my cheeks and hugged me again.

"I'm sorry." I managed to say "I shouldn't have hit you"

"It's okay"

I couldn't believe that she did that. She's been a different person and kind since these few days, and I was not completly fooled by her. But I had to admit, she knew how to get inside my skin, and make me go crazy for her. Only, this time, I wanted to fall. I wanted to fall for, Katherine Pierce.


End file.
